legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Fallon
General Fallon is the main antagonist of the 2013 film Jack the Giant Slayer. Description Fallon had two heads. The second was smaller, unnamed, and capable of independent thought and observation while unable to exercise any control of their shared body. It appeared to be less formed than the main head and less able to speak properly enunciated words. This might have been due to not having full control of a shared airway. Storyline General Fallon is a two-headed giant who leads a race of human-eating giants from Gargantua, a mystical land in the sky accessible by magic beanstalks. He interrogates the captured Princess Isabelle after she was captured by Fum, who found her wandering in Gargantua, threatening to eat her if she does not reveal the secret of how she got up there so they could find the way down. Fallon lead his brethren by means of Might, bashing them about with a mace when his authority was challenged. This changed briefly when he became king after gaining the Magic Crown which had been forged by ancient clerics to control the giants. Due to the size difference between mankind and the giants, he had to wear the crown as a ring on two fingers. Fallon donned the crown following Lord Roderick's death. Fallon's motivations are rather simple. Return to Albion to loot, plunder, and eat the last of King Erik's bloodline as revenge for being forced back to Gargantua so many hundred years before. He is finally defeated when about to devour the heroic farm boy Jack who tossed a magic bean down his throat and into his stomach which subsequently grew a beanstalk from inside his body and tearing him to shreds. The Darken Gathering Fallon and his giants were recruited by Darkonda to be freed from their isolated floating land prison if they serve his army. The two-headed giant king Fallon says yes to his offer and becomes his seventh in command since he can be a useful brute and knows some military strategies he can improvise with The Darken Gathering to a devastating effect. Fallon along with the giant army will be invading places to murder humans, eating organic life, and stealing land along with riches to make their civilization be seen as a power where the human slaves they conquered have to answer to their rule in helping build up resources, while they get to have all the fun making them suffer under forced labor. Category:Characters that hail from Jack The Giant Slayer Universe Category:Club Wielders Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Armored Characters Category:Giants Category:Hungry Villains Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Royalty Category:Villains Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Warlords Category:Barbarian Category:Kidnappers Category:Warmongers Category:The Darken Gathering Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Darkonda's Commanders Category:Seventh in Command Category:Main Members of The Darken Gathering Category:Murderers Category:Non Humans Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Characters voiced and/or played by John Kassir Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Allies of Hell Councils Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666